


Seven Years Later

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Thiam, morey, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Theo and Liam started dating after the war but had to kept it a secret for the pack, the secret was destroying there relationship so they decided to leave Beacon Hills with the only two people who knew about them, Mason and Corey. They spent they last seven years in LA living there lives, now there returning home.How will the pack react?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been seven years since I have seen the members of the McCall-Hale pack, I left for collage and never bothered coming back after I finished and I never kept in contact the only members I kept in contact with were Mason and Corey who are known happily married and have three kids and live right next door to me. I am also happily married and father to Three beautiful children and a loving husbanding to Theo Raeken-Dunbar, I know what your probley think, Theo Raeken as the one that tried to kill your Alpha and then your pack sent him to hell and to answers that question yes it’s that Theo Raeken but before you go calling me crazy let me explain..

It all started seven years ago when I brought Theo back from hell, I may have had a small crush on him before the events of hell but I ignored those feelings and eventually they went away till the night I had to bring Theo back from hell and my feeling for him came flooding back twice as strong as they were originally but I denied my feelings once again. During the wild hunt they only grew more when I started noticing how much he has changed since he came back, by the time of the war between the huntress and the supernatural I was in so much denial I could barely sleep at night.

Theo had just saved my life once again from the huntress and pulled me into the elevators just before Gabe and the hunters started shotting at me but of course I couldn’t have just been grateful and say thank you, I had to be a dick and insult him. We fought the hunters and won but in the process Gabe got shot you could see how much pain he was in I turned away from Gabe when I noticed Theo started walking towards him with an unreadable expression for a second I thought he was going to kill him but he crouched down and took his pain and that was the moment I realised I was I undeniable in love with Theo Raeken, so what did I do I told Mason and Corey who were surprisingly supportive of the whole thing and encouraged me to tell him with the possibility of him loving me back or I could get closure and try to move on, i hated the idea at first because we just recently became friends and the thought of losing him scared the shit out of me but I knew I had to tell him so that’s what I did I told Theo Raeken the chimera of death that I was in love with him and you know what he said _‘I love you to baby wolf’_ with a beaming smile that took my breath way.

Don’t get me wrong I was so happy he loved me back but I went into this thing thinking he did not love me back so I was not prepared so all I did was stand there in complete shock as I looked at Theo with a blank expression for a couple of minutes before the words processed and I ran up to him jumping in his arms kissing him breathless it was also the first night we made love it was slow and passionate I had never felt more loved than I did in that moment and it was perfect.

It was amazing dating Theo he saw so soft and cuddly something I wasn’t expecting he cherished every moment we had together like it was our last he made me feel like I was the only person in the world but we had to kept our relationship secret from the pack the only people who knew were Corey and Mason and they were very happy for the both of us, we got close to the end of my senior year when we got into a massive fight, I cant even remember what I was about but it was enough for us to nearly break up so that night we decided to leave Beacon Hills when Mason and Corey found out they asked if they could come and we agreed. 

Of course, we were sad that we would be leaving our pack and families, but we knew we had to leave in order to start our lives, so we packed up and moved to La. When we arrived in LA four of us moved into a two bedroom loft and all got jobs, me and Mason decided to go to college, I majored in teaching and history, Mason he majored in business but Corey and Theo got a job in a restaurant because they didn’t want to go down the collage pathway.

Two years later Corey and Theo are now proud owners to a popular restaurant in LA called ‘Red Eyes’ but that wasn’t the only major thing that happened in those two years I am now known as Liam Dunbar-Raeken and Mason is known as Mason Hewitt-Bryant, the wedding was beautiful it was just the four of us and our parents it was perfect, and I couldn’t imagine anything better. A couple of months after we got married, we decided we wanted some space, so we brought a four-story house right next to Mason and Corey, life was amazing we were so happy.

Two years later Corey and Theo own 20 restaurants around the world now the business was thriving, me and Theo decided we wanted to start a family so we adopted new born twins a boy and girl, Tara and Leo Dunbar-Raeken that same year Corey and Mason also adopted a two year old girl Kayla Hewitt-Bryant.

Three years later Corey and Theo are proud owners to 50 restaurants around the world and I couldn’t be happier and prouder of them especially Theo he has come a long way since the time in Beacon Hills I don’t even recognise the man he was back then, but that’s not the only major change that has happened in the last three years, me and Theo had adopted a 2 year old boy Nolan Dunbar-Raeken and Mason and Corey had also adopted new born twins Tristian and Elijah Hewitt-Bryant.

The last seven years of my life had been amazing the first couple of months I did have some regrets on leaving Beacon Hills at the start but now I couldn’t imagine my life any other way, I am a proud father to three beautiful children and married to the most amazing man I could have asked for, I live next to my best friends who I have gone through everything with who I have watched grow alongside me and Theo who now are also happy business owners and married with three beautiful children who me and Theo love to spoil and I couldn’t ask for a better life than I have right now I wouldn’t change it for anything.

Your probley wondering why I am telling you this story right now, my mother called me last weekend like clockwork and told me that Scott was having a pack reunion and has invited me, Corey and Mason but never mentioned Theo, I told Corey and Mason and they both agreed to wanting to attended the reunion but when I asked Theo he straight up said no but if you now Theo all he has to do is look into my eyes and he will do anything I want so that how we found our self-outside the newly built Sitelinks-Hale house, I know right I spit my drink out when my mother told me they got married I did not see that coming when I left Beacon Hills Stiles and Lydia were dating so I didn’t see that coming not in a million years.

When we arrived at Sitelinks-Hale house we parked further away so the pack couldn’t hear us when we arrive we wanted to surprise them, just as we stepped out of the car Theo’s phone started ringing “babe can you take the kids I have to take this call I will meet you up there and don’t tell anyone I’m here I want to surprise them” Theos tells me with a slight smirk making me chuckle at my husband childlike behaviour “don’t be too long, love you” I reply as I peck him on the lips before moving to the back of the car to help the kids out “love you too and I won’t be long, promise” he tells me just before he answers the phone as I make my way over to Corey and Mason with the kids “isn’t Theo coming” Mason asked as he looked at me with a frown “yeah his coming he just had to answers a call but he said not to tell them that he is hear he wants to surprise them” I tell them causing them to both laugh “of course he is” Corey says rolling his eyes fondly at his best friend “come on lets go” I tell them as I bend down to pick up Nolan taking a quick look around before heading to the front door.

I took a deep breath as I stand Infront of the door looking back at Corey and Mason one last time before knocking on the door, we waited a few minutes before the door swung open showing a smiling Stiles holding a two year old girl on his hip “Liam, Corey, Mason omg I have missed you guys so much, come on in the pack is in the lounge room” Stiles exclaims beaming at us as he pulls us into a hug as we past him making our way into the loungeroom “Liam” Scott yells jumping up from his set as he pulled me into a hug “it’s good to see you too Scott” I reply once we pull apart looking around the room seeing so many old and new faces.

When we finished with all the greetings we all sat down on the couches, Corey was the first to speak “so guys tell me you kids names” Corey asked as he looked around the room looking at all the children “me and Derek have three children Laura who is 5, Claudia who is 3 and then James our new born” Stiles answers as he points two girls sitting on Derek’s lap and the baby in Johns arm “Me and Parrish have two girls our twins Alison and Ariel” Lydia answers as she points to two girls who are clearly are a mix of Parrish and Lydia both with strawberry blond hair “me and Malia have two children, Hope our 5 year old and Caleb our 2 year old” Scott beams with a proud smile as he points to a boy who has the same corked jaw as him and a girl who is sat on Malia who spitting imagine of a younger Malia “what about you guys” Stiles asks as he looks between me, Mason and Corey “me and Corey have three children our twins Tristian and Elijah and our baby girl Kayla” Corey answers pointing to three children with the same light golden brown skin tone as mason “and you Liam” Malia asks as she looks at the three children who are piled on me with a raised eyebrow “me and my husband have three children our twins Tara and Leo and our youngest Nolan” I answers I nearly laugh as I see some of their eyebrows raised when I said Tara “and where is your husband” Lydia asked as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow but before I was able to speak the doorbell rang causing Mason and Corey to erupt in fits of giggles earing them a few raised eyebrows but all I did was roll my eyes knowing my very dramatic husband was on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the pack going to react to Theo being Liam husband?

I watched as Liam, Corey, Mason and the kids walk towards the house as I watch from the car window, I was on the phone to the company mangers telling me that they are finally up the plans for a few of the new restaurants that we are getting built and all they need is for me and Corey to sign a few papers and we can start. I couldn’t of been my prouder of my family than I am now if you told me this would have been my life 10 years ago I would have laughed in your face before probley trying to kill you but now I have three wonderful children and amazing Husband and my business partner is my best friend I would never of imagined my life would ever would be like this.

I was on the phone around 20 minutes before I had to end the call, I took a deep breath before I hoped out of the car walking to the front door with shaky legs I took another deep breath as I stepped up to the front door rising my fists hesitantly knocking on the door I waited a few minutes trying to keep my nervous down before the door swung open reviling a smiling Stiles but as soon as he saw me it disappeared “what are you doing here Theo” Stiles growled as he flashed his newly improved yellow eyes shocking me a little but before I had the chance to react I was interrupted by two high pitch voices “Daddy, uncle Theo” Kayla and Tara yelled at the same time running down the corridor running past a very shocked stiles before they jumped into my arms “did you miss me my princess” I ask as I kissed their cheeks making them giggle “yes daddy, yes uncle Theo” They answered at the same time giggling making me laugh, I looked up at Stiles to see the same shocked expression as before as he looked between the children and me with wide eyed “This is why I am here Stiles” I answered smuggle smirking as I pushed past Stiles walking into the lounge room seeing the same reaction I got from Stiles all them with claws out flashing their eyes as they pushed their kids behind them.

“daddy why don’t they like you” Nolan asked as he tug at my shirt causing me look down, I handed the girls over to mason and Liam before I picked up Nolan “I did things in my past that I am not proud of that hurt many people in this room and they have not forgiven me but there also arseholes” I whisper in his ear causing him to giggle “Theo Language” Liam scolded as he hit me in the back of the head causing me to yelp “you married Theo” Malia growled taking a step forward causing Liam to step in front of me and our children “yes I married Theo so get over it, it has been seven years he is the best husband and father he has changed none of you now Theo so kept your opinions to yourself and shut the fuck up” Liam growls as he shows his blood red eyes shocking some of the pack “your right we don’t now the new Theo and if your happy than we will give him a chance” Scott says as he looks around the pack flashing his own red eyes watching’s as the whole pack reluctantly nod their heads in agreement.

“so how has life been in the last seven years for you four” Lydia asks breaking the awaked tension that has settled in the room “well we left because me and Theo started dating and we new you would never expect us so we moved to LA with Mason and Corey, me and Mason went to Collage and got our teaching and business degrees while Corey and Theo worked into a restaurants, after 2 years Corey and Theo brought the restaurant, we got married in the same year as well just our parents and the four of us, couple years later they invested in more restaurants but we also wanted to start a family so we adopted the twins Tara and Leo” Liam was cut off when Mason spoke up “me and Corey also decided to start a family so we adopted Kaylan, couple of years later me and Corey adopted the twins Tristian and Elijah and Liam and Theo adopted Nolan” Mason finishes looking around the room seeing some of the pack still in shock from Theo entry.

“restaurants owners how did your manger that” Derek asks curious as he looks at Corey and Theo with a raised eyebrow “the original owner died of a heart attack so we decide to buy the restaurant” Corey answered, it was struggle when we first brought the restaurant we almost lost our home but we came a around “what the restaurant’s name” Scott asks with a raised eyebrow “Red Eye’s” Liam answers smugly with a smirk forming on his lip when he see all the packs eyes widen in shock “you own those restaurants they just opened one in Beacon Hills its been booked for months” Lydia asks in complete shock her eyes nearly look like there about to pop out of her head “T what did they want” Liam whispered regarding the phone call as he looked over at Theo ignoring the pack “its nothing important baby they just wanted to ring remind us that we had to sign those papers in the next few days so they can being building” Theo replies placing a gentle kiss on Liam forehead head it was a weird site for the pack to see them so normal and not wanting to kill each other its was especially weird to see Theo Raeken so soft and gentle “okay we will sign them when we get home and I will mail the forms” Liam tells Theo as the pull apart both looking into each others eyes both filled with love that still grows every day.

The hole pack site in silence for a few minutes before Chris Argent barges in to the house holding a spatula “guys the food ready” he announces looking around the room with a warm smile before heading back out side “Theo honey how is my favourite person” Jenna, Liam mums exclaims as he pulls Theo into the hug as he walks into the back yard “I’m good Jenna how are you” he replies placing a gentle kiss on her cheek causing a bright smile to spread across her face “seriously mum favourite person your son is right here” Liam grumbles as he pulls his mum into a hug as well as placing a kiss on her check “oh come on Liam if you left Theo I would leave our father for him” Jenna exclaims winking at Theo before slapping his but causing him to spit out his drink making Liam burst of laughing “good thing I’m not leaving him any time soon then” Liam replies as he pulls a blushing Theo towards the grown up table passing the kids table, Theo takes a sit at the table between Derek and Mason before he pulls Liam down on his lab casing the blue eyed boy to blush making Theo let out a quite giggle, we wait a minute for everyone to be seated with there food before Scott stands up” it has been one crazy life but I could have asked for a better one, we have lost people along the way but we have gained many new ones, I am so gratefully to be hear today to be surrounded by my family and friends I am so proud of you guys I could have asked for a better pack” Scott pauses as he looks around the table with a warm smile before he settles on Theo “ Theo I now we have had a rough past but I honestly couldn’t imagine a more perfect person for my beater to love in love with and for that I am grateful I can tell you have changed that you are and amazing father, husband and friend so I would like to welcome you personally to the McCall-Hale pack and to the Family” Scott announces that brought a few tears to Theo eyes and the pack, Theo looks around the table before holding his glass up “to family” Theo announces as I hit the corner of Scott glass with a warm smile “to family” is heard around the table as everyone clinks there glasses together.

Once everyone is settled down and finished their speeches everyone begins to eat, Theo takes his time as he looks around the room seeing everyone one with bright smiles as there eyes shimmer with happiness as they laugh taking about there lives with there friends and loved ones, if you told Theo he would end up with pack filled with friend and family a loving husband to the man he loves and father to 3 amazing children and a business owner he would have called you crazy for suggesting it but now he could not be happier to have the life he has now he would not change it for the would his life changed the minute his green eyes meet Blue in that moment his life changed for the better and it wouldn’t have it any other way

The End …..


End file.
